


Have You Ever Seen the Rain?

by Scarlett_Oakenshield



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Metaphors, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Romance, Song Inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:34:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24071479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlett_Oakenshield/pseuds/Scarlett_Oakenshield
Summary: "When it's over, so they sayIt will rain a sunny dayI know, shinin' down like waterI wanna know, have you ever seen the rain?I wanna know, have you ever seen the rainComin' down on a sunny day?"Pre-Star Wars: Force Awakens. C-3PO and R2-D2 have a nasty fight. Shortly after that, Luke Skywalker disappears and R2-D2 goes into low power mode. C-3PO blames himself. He watches over R2 as much as he can, while struggling to understand his own feelings.
Relationships: C-3PO & Leia Organa, C-3PO & R2-D2, C-3PO/R2-D2
Comments: 5
Kudos: 33





	1. Metaphors

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to music. I started writing. I got this abstract piece that'll be a two or three-shot. Enjoy.

Have You Ever Seen the Rain?

* * *

_Someone told me long ago_   
_There's a calm before the storm_   
_I know, it's been comin' for some time_

* * *

C-3PO and R2-D2 bickered…a lot. But they never fought, not really. Until they did. One day. Someone started it. It doesn’t matter who, although it was mostly likely Threepio who did. It was a tense time for everyone. And it was during that time when they got into their fight. It was raining that night, if Threepio remembers correctly. But his memory is a bit shaken up now, and even though R2 backed it up…there are certain small things that he can’t remember.

But let’s just say it was raining that night. Luke was training a new generation of Jedi. Among them was Ben, his nephew. R2 was with him, not talking to Threepio, because earlier that day they had gotten in a massive fight. Yes, a fight, not a bickering match. What it was about, C-3PO didn’t know anymore. It didn’t matter. But Ben Solo went rogue, and he slaughtered the other trainees, and shortly after that, Han Solo and Luke both went away. Threepio, who was fairly decent at sensing human emotions, knew that Leia was very sad. She suddenly looked much older than before. She closed herself off in her quarters, alone.

“What…happened?” C-3PO asked R2-D2, with the tension between them still as thick as toxic fog.

_“Dunno. Ben Solo lost it. Went rogue. Master Luke is gone.”_ R2 replied briskly. Then, he turned his back on C-3PO and rolled away. He watched the tracks on the dusty floor get longer as he vanished into base again. He turned around and went the opposite way, making his way towards Leia’s quarters, but not before stopping at the kitchen and getting her something warm to drink. With the cup and kettle on the tray, he shuffled to her quarters. He softly rapped on the door with a metal hand.

“Prin—I mean, General…” he called softly. With a hiss, the heavy door swung open, and he shuffled inside. Leia was sitting on her bed and looking out the window.

“What is it, Threepio?” she asked, barely glancing back with her large dark eyes, which had dimmed as of late.

“I’ve brought you some tea.” he said, “I thought perhaps you might like something warm.” She glanced at the tray with the tea and the cup.

“Thanks. Just set it on the nightstand. I’ll drink it later.”

“Of course, General.” he replied. He shuffled over and set the tray gently on the slick slab. As he straightened it out, he had the strangest feeling she probably wasn’t going to drink it. Which was a shame, because then resources would go to waste.

“Is there…anything else I can do to help?” C-3PO asked.

“No thank you, Threepio.” she replied. She adjusted her body, leaning with her face pressed lightly against the wall and window. The rain pattered against the glass. For some reason, when she reacted this way, he had this strange inkling that he had heard and seen something similar to this at one point in time…it vaguely reminded him of…was it the general’s mother?...Maybe? His initial reaction was to excuse himself from the room since he was no longer needed and go and find…R2. But he and R2 weren’t on speaking terms right now. He heard Leia sniffle near him.

“General, are you ill?” she turned back to give him a tired half-glare. There were tears on her cheeks. With realization he said, “Oh…you’re not ill at all, you’re sad.”

She stubbornly wiped her eyes, “No, I’m not sad, Threepio!” she snipped, “I just—never mind.” She sighed and turned back around.

_But you’re crying…?_ He didn’t understand why she was pretending she was fine when she clearly wasn’t. It wasn’t as if he was going to judge her for doing so. He couldn’t.

“Everyone I love the most is gone…” she said, “Han, Chewie, Luke…and Ben…my son…” She shook her head. “This is ridiculous…I’m using a droid to console me…is it really that…” Threepio cautiously shuffled over. There was a whir, and he moved his arm and shakily laid a hand on her shoulder. She glanced at it and then up at him.

He realized what he was doing and pulled his hand away, believing he had crossed a line, “Oh! My sincerest apologies. I’m programmed to understand humans and you’re upset…so I merely thought you could use a bit of comfort and that I’d try to provide it.”

She smiled sadly. “Thank you for trying.” she said, “It means a lot…but really I think I’d just like to be alone for awhile. Why don’t you go and find R2.”

“Oh! O-of course…I…I’ll just get right on that then…good evening…” he turned and tried to leave the room.

“Threepio.”

He stopped and turned around again, “Y-yes General?”

“You got into a fight with R2, didn’t you?”

“Well…yes. I must confess we aren’t exactly on speaking terms at the moment…”

She shook her head, “Well, you aren’t the only couple having problems.”

“I-I’m sorry…?” _Couple!? What is she talking about? We’re not a couple, not really. We can’t be. We’re only droids._

“Come sit with me.” she said, patting her mattress.

“O-of course, General.” he shuffled over to her and sat down, with a gap between them, “I must say I am rather humbled by this command…humans never ask droids to sit down…l-like equals…” he began a small ramble. 

“If you don’t stop talking, I’ll change my mind.” Leia said dismissively.

He stopped speaking and stared at the window, mirroring her actions. It was dark out, and the rain continued to drum against the window, fogging up the glass with the cold air outside. Beside him, Leia sighed and rested her head on his metallic shoulder. He glanced at her, finding it puzzling that she was resting her head against him. For one, he couldn’t imagine his metal body would be very comfortable, so why she was using it for comfort was beyond him. Sometimes he just didn’t understand human behavior.

“General?”

“Shh.” she hissed, “And listen.” So, he listened to the rain pattering against the glass.

“Have you ever seen the rain, Threepio?”

“Well, yes. I’m looking at it right now. But I must confess I’ve never stopped to just watch it like this. May I inquire as to why you’re asking me?”

“I don’t know.” she replied, “I meant it more as a metaphor…I guess…Rain could mean a number of things. Like sorrow, grief, loneliness…or dark times, I guess.” She chuckled weakly, “Huh. What am I saying? I’m really emphasizing my age, talking like this…” 

“A metaphor?” he began to ponder the different meanings of the word rain, beyond the literal denotation of the noun itself.

After a while, Leia lifted her head. Her aging cheeks were tearstained. She glanced at Threepio, when there was a rapping on her door again. Immediately, C-3PO opened the door to find one of the younger members of the Resistance standing there.

“General,” she said, “I’m sorry to have to tell you this…but something is up with R2…” C-3PO felt a jolt inside. A painful tug at the wirings where his heart would be if he were human. Immediately, both she and Threepio left the room, following the young lady. R2 was standing straight up, completely still, while the repairman looked at him.

“What happened to him?” Leia demanded.

“He just stopped responding to anyone. He came over here and then stood still like this. He entered low power mode suddenly. And he’s been still since then.”

“R2?” Leia called quietly, knocking on his metallic head. As the repairman said, he didn’t respond.

“R2!” Threepio exclaimed. No response. “Uggh!” Threepio’s gears and core heated up with frustration, “The General is talking to you! Don’t ignore her!” he struck him on the head, “Oh! You stubborn bucket of bolts, we know you’re perfectly fine! Wake up this instant!” Still, no response. Threepio kicked his leg, “Wake up!” _Oh dear, oh dear…please don’t do this…_

“Threepio, stop that!” Leia said. She looked back at the repairman, “And you have no idea what’s wrong with him?”

“That’s the thing, General. Nothing else appears to be wrong with him. Although, he is very old and beat up, so it could just be his age. He might have just stopped working because of it.”

“Can you try to communicate with him _nicely,_ Threepio?” Leia asked.

“Yes General…I’ll do my best…but he’s upset with me so I don’t know how willing he will be to communicate…”

She huffed, “The silent treatment? You’ve got to be…I can’t believe this…” she turned to the young lady who had brought them over, “Go and get some other droids over here. See if they can get a response out of him.”

…They couldn’t.

And it was in that instant, that C-3PO grew particularly upset. The repairman was talking to Leia. C-3PO wasn’t trying to eavesdrop but…

“This droid is pretty old, General. Perhaps it’s time to scrap him and get a new—”

“No!” C-3PO cried. In that instant he shuffled over and threw his arms around the astromech, falling to the floor to get to his level.

Leia and the repairman exchanged befuddled glances. “Threepio, what’s gotten into you?” Leia exclaimed.

“P-please don’t deactivate him!” he begged, “He…he’s just being stubborn is all…he’ll come ‘round…he must…he always does…you must…” he said to R2, “He’s just in low power mode, he isn’t broken…”

“No one’s touching this droid.” said Leia, “He belongs to Luke, anyway. No one else but Luke gets to decide what to do with him. Leave him alone for now.”

“Yes General.” And with that, the humans dispersed, leaving Threepio and R2 alone. Once they were alone, Threepio turned back to face him.

“I’m sorry, Artoo…whatever I said…I didn’t mean it…any of it…I’m sorry. I am so, so, very, completely, sincerely sorry…please be okay…I mean it…every word…Oh, for the Maker’s sake, what have I done…this is my fault…oh, curse my metal body…” When the quiet filled the room again, it was only interrupted by the gentle symphony of rain outside. C-3PO, stiff jointed and all, readjusted his position. He was still on the floor with his rigid arms wrapped around the other droid, enveloping his small, cylindrical form in a blanket of gold. He wasn’t going to move from this spot for at least a week if he had any say in it. As he stayed in this slightly uncomfortable position, Leia’s words entered his mind again.

_“Have you ever seen the rain?”_

Yes. He had. 

* * *

> _I wanna know, have you ever seen the rain?_
> 
> _I wanna know, have you ever seen the rain,_
> 
> _Comin' down on a sunny day?_


	2. Bright Sun, Gray Skies

~2~

* * *

 _When it's over, so they say_ _  
It will rain a sunny day  
_ _And I know, shining down like water._

* * *

The next morning, C-3PO “woke up” with his arms still tight around the other droid. Some curious eyes were watching him. When he felt the eyes on him, he immediately pulled his stiff body up to stand. “Oh, goodness…umm. Do excuse me. I am so sorry you found me like this. How terribly unprofessional of me…” he immediately tried to scurry away, “I’ll umm…get right on overseeing the droid spy network like I’m supposed to…”

“You sure you wouldn’t like to stay with Artoo, Threepio?” General Leia inquired.

“I’ll…just be a bother to him, I think.” C-3PO replied. 

“Alright. Then get going with your job. You know what you have to do.”

“Yes, General…” and away he shuffled.

“Your droids are really something else, General Leia.” someone commented.

She smiled softly, “Unless their duties prompted them otherwise, C-3PO and R2-D2 have been almost inseparable for as long as we’ve had them. And, as strange as it sounds, they’re honestly heartwarming to watch walking around together. They bicker like an old married couple, those two, but no matter how annoying it could get…” she sighed.

“It doesn’t concern you that they’re showing more sentience than they should be, General?”

“No. Not really. It would concern me more if they didn’t.” she replied, “They wouldn’t be our droids then. I would think something was wrong with them.” And with that, she walked off.

And while she went about her business, she discreetly observed Threepio attending his. He was quieter than usual. Which came partially as a blessing, but at the same time…it made her wonder if he was actually “feeling” melancholy. Although she shook that thought out of her head. He was a droid. He couldn’t really feel anything…could he? Although his tendency to sass, backtalk, and show the equivalent of emotions told her otherwise. Droids developed personalities, and R2-D2 and C-3PO had more personality than some folks of _sentient_ species she knew. And when they behaved in ways which deviated from their normal personalities, she’d be lying if she said she wasn’t a bit worried about them. And as ridiculous as it seemed…they were the only ones left from her original group that were still around. To have something go wrong with them would only add to her current devastation. 

-xXx-

After Threepio had worked a seemingly long and quiet day, Leia relieved him early.

“Are you sure you’ll not be needing me any longer, General?”

She shook her head, “No, it’s alright, Threepio. Just go and see Artoo.”

“Thank you very much.” and with that, he shuffled off to the corner where the other droid had placed himself. Much to Threepio’s dismay, Artoo showed no signs of movement.

“Right where I left you…” he said quietly, voice laced in a solemn tone. He went over to his side and placed his hand upon his head. But there was no happy beeping or whir of life in response. R2 remained as still and silent as the grave. The only vital sign that existed which proved that R2 hadn’t deactivated himself was the gentle heat from the inner workings still going.

“Nothing?” C-3PO said, “Just the same as you were last night.”

He pulled his hand away, He glanced out the window. The sun was out. “I’m going to go for a short stroll outside, do you want to come?” No response. Not a beep or a zap or a whir. “No? Alright fine. I’ll go alone, then.” Muttering to himself, he turned ‘round and started out the doors. He had a lonely stroll.

The weather was mostly sunny, except for a few patches of gray clouds here and there. Threepio stayed on the path, trying to stay out of the way of rebels moving back and forth, but many didn’t have much patience for him. In their haste, they’d rudely shove passed him, saying things like “Watch it” or “move droid!” and such like.

“Excuse me—s-sorry, my apologies…excuse me…” C-3PO would reply meekly, “Oh goodness—P-pardon me!” _Hmmph. Typical._ As he walked, he glanced up at the sky once or twice. Certain patches of overcast gray looked like they would rain on him. At one point it began to drizzle. That tiny bit of rain was enough to send Threepio scurrying back inside. But he didn’t get inside in time not to get a little kiss from the droplets.

Immediately, in his flustered state, he was swiftly shuffling to one of the repairmen, hoping they’d have a towel or something for him to dry. “Surely, I’ll rust! And this water will get all in my wires and ruin them!” from the corner of his eye, he saw a mechanic who currently wasn’t doing anything. “E-excuse me, Miss…have you got a towel?” When the redhead saw him, she chuckled.

“One moment.” she said. She got up from her seat and went to get the requested item.

_The rain barely touched ya, and you’re cryin’ about it? Really? Heh. Whiny bitch. Master Luke left me out one night when it was pouring_. _Oh, and in that same day I was pulled down by some gross swamp creature in dirty water and I’m fine. Stop freakin’ out. It’s just a little water._ Artoo nagged from the back of his head. 

“Shut it!” C-3PO huffed under his breath. 

“I’m sorry?” replied a female voice.

“Oh! Goodness!” C-3PO jumped when he realized the repairwoman had appeared again with the towel, “I am so sorry. I wasn’t talking to you, I—” _If I told her I was hearing R2’s voice in my head I’d be deactivated for sure…_

“You alright? Is there something wrong? Any damage anywhere?”

“N-no…it’s probably just the rainwater tampering with my processors…” he made up a stupid excuse.

“Let’s get that taken care of, then, shall we?” the petite woman smiled softly at him, and then carefully dried off the tiny bit of rainwater from his gold plating.

“There.” she shook out the towel, cracking it like a whip, “Nice and dry.”

“Thank you very much, Miss.” C-3PO said.

“Of course. You’re most welcome.” she replied. Then, she turned and skipped away. C-3PO went back to check on R2. Another repairman was examining him. When he sensed Threepio’s presence, he looked up. 

“Excuse me, sir? Has he stirred at all?”

He shook his head, “Nope. There ain’t much I can do for ‘im. Just let ‘im be, General’s orders.” He gathered his tools and dismissed himself. When he was gone, C-3PO went to stand by the astromech’s side again.

“Artoo? Come on. Why are you being so stubborn? I apologized…”

Nothing. C-3PO tried to force down his annoyances and think of something clever. After a few moments, he said, “I know I have never been as nice to you as I should be…and I understand that you are upset…I deserve it. I’m sure when you wake up, you’ll have plenty of colorful insults to use on me. Which is perfectly alright…b-but if you wake up now, I’ll also let you zap me, and I won’t complain. I’ll just let you do it.”

Still nothing. Although C-3PO swore he saw R2’s processing light blink for just a moment. Or perhaps it was just wishful thinking. The gold droid sighed and rested his hand upon the dome-shaped silver head. It didn’t move at all. C-3PO stood there and watched the sunset through the tiny window nearby. 

After a strained silence, the protocol droid turned to the astromech and asked, “Have you ever seen the rain coming down on sunny day, Artoo?”

Artoo didn’t respond.


	3. Friends Help Each Other

~3~

Friends Help Each Other

**_Yesterday and days before_ **

**_Sun is cold and rain is hard_ **

**_I know, been that way for all my time_ **

**_And forever, on it goes_ **

**_Through the circle, fast and slow_ **

**_I know, it can't stop, I wonder_ **

* * *

The next several days were very lonely for Threepio. It was the same routine, over, and over again. He would do his job, he’d be relieved of it, he’d have no luck getting a response from R2. He’d go for a walk. He’d try to get a response. He’d get nothing. He would give up and shut down for the night. He was beginning to get extremely irritated. And ‘round and ‘round in circles he went.

He grew quieter every day. Then, it began to rain for several days and he couldn’t go outside for his solitary walks. So, he spent even more time with a completely unresponsive Artoo. His competency dropped. So did his mood. There was a strange emptiness he felt in his core. It could be compared to that feeling you get when someone is gone…where there’s a hole in your heart where they’re supposed to be. He felt like someone was tugging painfully at his wires, and his processors felt…overused and burnt out. He struggled to find words to carry on casual conversations with anyone. He wasted all his clever-tongued prose on Artoo.

One afternoon, he went to the repairwoman so she could have a look at him. He was positive something was wrong with him. He explained his symptoms.

“My core feels empty.” he said, “My processors have gone bad, I think. I find it much more difficult to carry on my normal functions. Like conversation. And etiquette. It’s gone a bit lax. And it feels like someone is tugging on all my wires.”

She took all the symptoms into account and then examined him. “Everything is working just fine. There were a few minor things that needed fixing, but you should be alright now.”

“Thank you. I feel better already.” 

But the symptoms didn’t go away. He went back to her a week later and informed her of this.

“Hmm…that’s odd…I’ll check again.”

It was the same story. Everything was working fine. Again, he went about his business. He discovered that Leia was very sad. Sometimes, he’d go in her room at night to bring her tea and she’d be crying. Usually, she’d hurry him along and close herself off. She’d never tell him why she was upset, but he was able to put two and two together rather quickly. He couldn’t help but be impressed by her. She put on a brave face all the time and acted so strong and cynical…only he ever saw this side of her. This solemn, vulnerable side.

“You…miss them, don’t you? Master Luke, Han Solo…” he asked her one day. She stared at him with her dull brown eyes, expression initially cold.

“Of course, I miss them, what kind of stupid question is that?”

“M-my apologies General. But…if it isn’t too bold of me to say…I understand.”

“No, you don’t.” she shook her head, “You could never understand. Not really.”

“It’s in my programming, General. But I also think my understanding may go…well…go beyond my programming. I’m sad too. At least…I think I’m sad…and I miss Artoo…just like you miss Master Luke and….” he trailed off, “…Perhaps I shouldn’t have said anything…”

“Somehow, this doesn’t surprise me.” Leia said, “And it would explain why you haven’t been yourself recently. It’s hard to function properly when you’re going through a depressive slump.”

“H-how is that possible…droids can’t get depressed. We’re not programmed for that.”

“Most of you can’t. But you and Artoo are something special. The two of you have always been special. Not in a negative way. But the two of you have a connection like I’ve never seen. I never thought it was possible for two droids to form such a bond. But I was quickly proven wrong. He’s your other half…it makes perfect sense to me why being without him has put you in this state.”

C-3PO took a moment to process what she was saying, when he was suddenly enveloped with a horrible sinking feeling. “Y-you aren’t going to deactivate me for this…are you?” he asked worriedly.

“No. Of course not. I still need you to do your job, first of all. You're one of the most useful droids I have, and second of all, I'm not going to separate you two unless I absolutely have to. That wouldn't be right of me when we're going through something so similar. I know what it's like. You know I do." she replied.

"Th-thank you, General. Truly, I am most humbled by your kindness..." 

"Droid or not, you're my friend." she replied, “And friends help each other.” 

-xXx-

That motto would never prove more truer to C-3PO’s life than it did during the next several weeks.

Admiral Ackbar was captured. The General ordered Threepio and a handful of other droids to go on a rescue mission.

"B-but General...you said you wouldn't separate us unless you absolutely had to..." he protested meekly. 

“I do have to.” she said, “I need you to go. They need you. Admiral Ackbar needs you. The Resistance needs you. Artoo will be alright. And it'll be good for you to get out of here for awhile....That’s an order.”

“I don’t want to leave him, General,” Threepio said pitifully, “But if it’s an order than I will follow it. I just…what if the mission fails and I don’t return? I’ll never see Artoo again…and when he wakes up, you’ll have to tell him I…”

She covered his audio emitter with her wrinkled hand to shut him up, “Then you see to it that you come back. Your love will be waiting for you.” 

-xXx-

Right before he left, he went to see his love one last time.

“I’m going on a mission, Artoo. Myself and a handful of other droids are going to rescue Admiral Ackbar. I’m not sure if I’ll return. If I don’t return…I want you to know how sorry I am. And how much you mean to me. A-and how…” He trailed off. His voice broke, “And how much I miss you. It’s too quiet without you around. It’s too boring…and empty…and dark…and I…” he drew in a grainy “breath” and said, “Do take care of yourself while I’m away…and I’ll certainly try to do the same. Goodbye for now, Artoo. I hope to see you soon…” 

-xXx-

Shortly after that he left. The time away was even worse than standing vigil by Artoo’s silent side. The mission wasn’t helpful at all. Everything went wrong after that. Sometimes, he struggled to focus on the task at hand…because Artoo was always on his mind. And the ache in his chest was even stronger when he was away. He missed him so much it hurt. If he could cry, he would have. But he wallowed silently. He told no other droids. They could never understand.

* * *

They were stranded on a foreign planet, and to get off they had to make their way to the other side, battling rough terrain and droid-hating locals.

That’s when they were caught. And Threepio was about to be torn apart. When persuasion and diplomacy didn’t work, he began to beg.

“Please! Please don’t kill me! Y-you mustn’t—someone is waiting for me at home! If I die…i-it would destroy him…please! Please!” his voice was breaking. His pitiful please mimicked the sound of someone speaking through their tears.

“SHUT UP! YA WHINY LITTLE BITCH. NO ONE IS WAITING FOR A DRIOID. NO ONE _CARES_ ABOUT YOU. YOU’RE JUST ARTIFICIAL SCUM!”

His arm was ripped from its socket. A strained, broken cry choked out of his audio emitter and the sound of creaking metal and snapping wires pierced the air.

_I’m going to die. I’m going to die. I’mgoingtodiei’mgoingtodiei’mgoingtodie…they’re tearing me apart…limb from limb…joint by joint. I’m scrap! I’m scrap…Artoo…I’m so sorry! I’m so sorry…I’ll never see you again…I’ll never get to tell you I…_

It all ended when an imperial droid sacrificed himself so that C-3PO and the others could fulfill their mission. He heard him say it.

“I’m so sick. I’m so sick of memory wipes, of having no free will, of being treated like garbage. There’s no place left for me anymore. Destruction is my only option...”

C-3PO left the scene wearing the imperial droid’s red arm. _Friends help each other and you were mine. And now I take this arm to wear as tribute to you, my unlikely friend. How brave you were. Thank you…_

* * *

When the droids got back to base with Admiral Ackbar, they were met with a fanfare of cheers as all the rebels came running in an excited mass. They surrounded the group and praised the droids. But their praises were only white noise to Threepio’s senses. He was too busy scanning the crowd for a familiar blue and white astromech. Mechanics came and took the droids that needed repairs from the group. Then the others parted the way to let General Leia through. There was a sad smile on her face as she approached. She addressed Ackbar first.

“Welcome back, Admiral.” She said.

“It is good to be back, General.” He replied, and then he was escorted to the medical wing to be looked at. Behind him, C-3PO shuffled slowly off the ship. Leia’s sad smile widened.

“Glad to see you’ve made it back.” she said.

“I am also glad to be back as well, General.” Leia stepped forward and embraced him. 

“Oh—my-my goodness…umm…well…this is odd…but…”

She pulled away from him. “What happened to your arm?”

“Oh…umm…well…I lost it and…” he explained what happened, but in a jumbled, stuttered way, because he was also trying to spot Artoo at the same time.

“He’s not here.” She said, shaking her head, “I’m sorry but he’s still in low power mode. He hasn’t moved or stirred at all.”

“Oh…I surely thought that…” 

“I know. And I hate that I have to be the bearer of bad news.” she replied, brown eyes wide and brows furrowed with sympathy.

“Th-that’s alright, General…” he turned away from her, “I’m sorry he’s being so stubborn…I-if you’ll not be needing me, I’m going to go—”

“See him. Go ahead.” when they met gazes again, her eyes were misty and reddened, as if she would start crying. He went inside the base and made his way to the back where Artoo stood. And he was met with something less than pleasant. They had covered him with a brown blanket…as if they were covering…

“E-excuse me, sir.” Threepio said to the mechanic, “But why have you completely covered him? You only completely cover others after they’ve died…and he’s not…”

“We didn’t want him getting dirty. He’s just been polished.” said the mechanic.

“I see…”

The mechanic left, shaking his head. When he was gone, C-3PO pulled the cover off the other droid.

“Artoo, I’ve come home. Almost in one piece. I lost an arm but…” he proceeded to tell him the story. But, as usual, Artoo remained inanimate and silent.

And Threepio gave into his irritation, “Really! I’ve had quite enough of this! I’ve just returned from a mission that sent me through hell and back! I nearly died! And I’m trying to tell you the story, to tell you I’ve taken care of myself and you aren’t listening!” his voice rose to a whine, but it wasn’t an annoying one…it was more so a sad, hurt one, “You sit here like a useless lump of scrap with _nothing_ to say to me! Uggh! It’s as if you don’t even care! You don’t even care how much I’ve missed you! You don’t even care how much I care about you…Why do I even bother anymore!? I’m just wasting my time and energy talking to a hollow tin can!” he kicked him the leg again, “YOU STUPID LUMP! WHY WON’T YOU JUST _WAKE UP!?_ I LOVE YOU! DO YOU HEAR ME? I. LOVE YOU! YOU…YOU…BLOODY… ** _IDIOT!_ ” **

Nothing.

“FINE! You just…just…you don't care? Well! Neither do I anymore! Just stay in your bloody low power mode! Enjoy being on your own!”

He felt eyes on him. Some of the rebels had gathered and were currently observing the scene. His inner temperature had boiled up, and it was hot with embarrassment. He looked at them for one second and threw the tarp over Artoo again. Then, he shuffled off to calm down. He had never been more upset in his life. 

-xXx-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the red arm story is actually canon. I haven't read the comic, but I have watched videoes on it and I know the premise of it. The facts and dates might not be completely accurate but I don't care that much. This is fanfiction, not everything needs to be canonically accurate all the time. And I needed this anecdote to add substance to the story. I really hope that knowing this will be enough to hold your suspension of disbelief.


	4. Oh, My Dearest Husband

4.

 _Someone told me long ago_ _  
There's a calm before the storm  
I know, it's been comin' for some time._

* * *

 _Friends help each other._ He took those words to heart. And after he calmed down from his outburst, he came to the conclusion that he couldn’t stay mad at Artoo. No matter how frustrating and draining this situation was for him…he had to consider Artoo’s perspective as well. Perhaps there was more than one reason he wasn’t responding…that it went beyond some petty silent treatment.

And so, that night, he went back to him. He pulled away the tarp again. “Artoo…I’m sorry for getting upset earlier. I’ve been through a lot recently and I…b-but that doesn’t excuse my behavior. I am frustrated…and upset, among other things and I didn’t consider your feelings too. I-if you need to stay in low power mode for longer…I understand. And I’ll keep watching over you…” he slowly put his hand on Artoo’s head again, “I promise.”

Artoo’s processing light blinked. This time, Threepio was sure of it. He felt a bit better. It wasn’t much of a response, but it was something. 

-xXx-

Later, Threepio came to another conclusion. This conclusion was that just shutting down and “sleeping” by Artoo’s side wasn’t enough. There would be no more shutting down at night. He’d stay up until he was forced to shut down. He’d made a promise.

It was terrible for his inner workings, but he would do it. He would do it if it meant he’d could be there if Artoo woke up in the middle of the night. So, for the next few nights, he stood vigil. On such a night, he was standing stiff as ever, with his hand on R2’s head, watching over him after everyone had gone to bed. The only ones up were a few night owls, and the person on watch. It was a warm evening. He felt his wires and joints burning up. He ignored it. He began to hum quietly—to keep himself awake and to distract himself from the burning sensation.

_I’m perfectly fine._ he thought to himself. Although he felt particularly pulled down. He had to force himself from shutting down. His fans were spinning rapidly—faster than they should, and he found himself quite paranoid. He snapped his gaze around, jumping at every subtle movement. He took a shaky step and nearly lost his balance, stumbling into Artoo, who remained as unresponsive as ever.

Every wire in his body was on fire. His vision began to blur in and out, and he stood, hunching over Artoo to keep himself standing. _W-wait what’s going on…_

_It…hurts…I’m…I can’t see properly…oh dear, oh dear, oh my…oh my…n-not good…I should have shut down! I should have shut down! Artoo! Artoo do something! Artoo…I’m…_

He tried to stand up straight again. He staggered backward instead. Everything was spinning…spinning and twirling and melding together into one hazy blur. Smoke started to seep out from his joints. It was like tiny daggers and blaster bullets piercing him with an unbearably hot sensation. _I’m overheating, I’m overheating…oh dear, oh dear…I’m such a…_

“H-HELP! SOMEONE! Help…I’m over—overheat…” he stumbled over his words, and they came out labored and disjointed, voice pitching and warping. He tried to take a step…but his legs felt unbearably heavy…like they weighed tons…like someone had made his body entirely from blocks of lead. Every step sent the burning feeling shooting up his limbs.

Lights were turning on. People started entering the room in their nightclothes. The night owls and the guards rushed forward, talking in garbled voices. They looked like nothing but blobs of muddy colors.

“What’s going on?”

“There’s smoke coming out!”

“He’s overheating!”

“W-well don’t just stand there! Shut him down! Hurry!”

A weak signal passed through his shoulder telling him someone had touched him. But with a hiss they pulled back. Threepio tripped on a loose wire on the floor. He stumbled forward and landed with a crash. His vision went completely black. Then he heard a high-pitched mechanical scream.

“WHOOOOOOAAAAAAAAA!” 

In his mind he welcomed a voice screaming, “ _WHAT THE FUCKING HELL, THREEPIO!”_

And then, he lost all sensation. 

-xXx-

He was woken up to a zap on his arm. He rose with a jolt. He was lying on a table, still connected to all sorts of wires that weren’t his. There were industrial fans from all directions, blowing cold drafts on him. When his vision came into focus, he was overwhelmed with joy, because by his side was none other than R2-D2 himself.

“Artoo! Oh Artoo, Artoo! You—you’re…you’re alright. You—Artoo!”

_“Shhh. Don’t overheat again. Calm down.”_

Threepio tried to. But it wasn’t easy. After a few moments, Artoo zapped him again.

“Oww! What was that for!?” Threepio demanded.

_“You’re actually a dumbass.”_

“Excuse me!?”

_“What droid lets themselves overheat? Where the hell’s the logic in that? You’re so fucking clever how could you do something so stupid?”_

“Wha…”

_“Sorry, that was mean. But seriously. Dude. Like why? The fuck?”_

“I just…I…I promised I would watch over you and I…I wanted to be there in case you woke up…and I…I ignored the signs because I didn’t think they were as important as keeping my word. I…”

_“You could have DEEP FRIED yourself! Then we’d never get to be together again!”_

“I know. I know, Artoo. I know! Alright! It wasn’t very smart of me! It was very brash I shouldn’t have.”

_“Ya think?”_

“But you’ve done your fair share of brash actions too.”

_“I ain’t perfect. I know that. I also know everything you said. It was impossible for me to get any rest with ya constantly yappin’ away next to me. I’m old as dust, I need my naps. Also…I’ve been doin’ stuff. Tryin’ to help find Master Luke. It wasn’t just because I was mad at you.”_

C-3PO felt a shock of electricity course through his wires. “It…wasn’t?”

_“No. I was mad at first. But that went away the second you apologized to me.”_

“And you heard…E-everything?” His voice had risen slightly in pitch, but his voice had softened. He felt more pulses through him, and like his head and wires would burst and his gears would lose control.

_“Yeah.”_

“Then you…then you…”

Artoo zapped him again.

“OUCH! What was that for!?”

_“You said you’d let me zap you.”_

“That was only if you’d woken up when I’d said that, you prick!”

He zapped him again. 

“Ouch! Again!? For what now!?”

_“For almost getting yourself killed on that mission.”_

Silence. The wires in Threepio’s neck formed a lump in his throat. And then, all at once, everything that had happened recently came flooding back in one tidal wave. Tension filled the room suddenly. And then a deep aching pain…or at least the equivalent of it…bubbled up inside Threepio’s chest. A strange sound escaped his audio emitter.

_“Threepio? H-hey, what’s wrong?”_

The sound continued. While it was impossible for there to be tears, the sounds coming from his mouth were the sounds of quiet sobs.

“I just…I missed you! I…it’s been so difficult…And everything that just…I….I…I didn’t know what to do or where to go, I was beginning to think you would never wake up and I…then I went on the mission and I was almost ripped apart I would have never got to see you again…” his voice was broken with sobs, “a-a droid sacrificed himself so I could come home…I watched him get torn apart in front of me….the longer I was away the harder it got…and wh-when I got home they covered you up like they’d cover…a…a corpse! And I realized I…I realized I…I realized I…”

He felt cool metal against his audio emitter. Artoo had extended his grabbing claw and had it pressed lightly to it. “ _Hey, hey come on. You’re okay. I’m okay. We’re together again.”_ the claw found its way to a gold cheek, _“Everything is gonna be fine…”_

C-3PO sniffled, “It will be?”

_“Of course, it will be.”_

“B-but what about what I…” Threepio trailed off.

_“What?”_

“W-when I said I loved you, I meant it….”

_“I know that.”_ Artoo said, _“I’ve loved you since the day we met. Since the day I saw you naked on Tatooine.”_

“Wh-what!?”

_“Shit. That was not how that…my point is, Threepio. I feel the same way about you that you do about me. I love you. I really, truly, unconditionally love you. With every wire in my body. I found the droid I was looking for like 80 years ago. You’re the love of my life, why else do you think I put up with all your bullshit?”_

“Y-you truly mean that?”

_“Obviously.”_

“That…makes me so very happy. Oh, my dearest most beloved friend...”

_“Husband. The correct term is **husband.”**_

****

“Right. Of course. But we’re not married so how does that make any sense?”

“ _Legally, we might not be citizens. We might not have had a wedding. But that’s just human culture shit. We’re droids, it’s different. We’ve been together 80 years. Or something. We bicker all the time and often can’t stand one other. But we can’t live without each other and we’re in love. That sounds like being married to me.”_

“Of course…” Threepio went quiet for a moment, “Husband. Hmm. I like the sound of that.”

“ _Finally. About damn time.”_ Artoo beeped. Then, he flew up onto the table. He got in close to C-3PO.

“Artoo, what are you doing?”

****

_“I’m gonna kiss my husband. Lean in, sweetheart. Pucker up buttercup. Or whatever the humans say…”_

There was movement by the door, and it started to open. Artoo let out a shrill series of beeps.

_“Hey! Excuse you, sis! Learn how to knock! We’re having a moment here! Gtfo!”_ The door closed again. His beeping softened, _“Now, where were we?”_

Outside the door, Leia was smiling. As strange as it was, at the very least, her droids were happy. And that made her feel just a little bit better.

* * *

_When it's over, so they say_  
It will rain a sunny day  
I know, shinin' down like water.

_I wanna know, have you ever seen the rain?_

_Have you ever seen the rain coming down on a sunny day?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well! That's all folks! I love the way this story turned out! Thanks so much for reading! Until next time lovelies, goobye!


End file.
